paw_patrol_relation_shipfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Chase X Skye/@comment-189.183.128.123-20180704044829
'''The Theory of History: '''This theory will be divided into several small theories where I will point out the possible relationships that exist between several chapters that could point to a deeper fact in the general plot of the series, in which I will mention all the possible arguments that would support every theory, this theory will not focus on Skase, I just do it for fun, enjoy it. 1. Dogs with an important historical role: One of the things that caught my attention in this series is the interaction between dogs and humans and that only dogs and not other animals were able to speak, at first I did not believe that this series was able to give a logical explanation to this, but if it did, apparently the series is developed on the same Earth as ours, (the same continents, and the same countries), the only difference is that dogs always they have spoken next to humans, (I am surprised that this has not been done by other series or movies, or at least none that I know, in others where dogs speak, they only do it with other animals and not with humans) , this would give them the possibility of having an important role in the history of the countries, under this premise I will develop the following theories. 2. Adventure Bay started being a mining city besieged by pirates: It is known that currently the city is dedicated mainly to tourism having "Jake's Montain" and "Adventure Beach" as the main tourist destinations, but this was not the case in the past, it is known that Grover Goodway was the first Mayor of Adventure Bay and the great-great-great-great-grandfather of Mayor Goodway, (this is mentioned in some chapters), taking into account this kinship that would encompass 8 generations I calculate that the city was founded 200-240 years ago, so, between 1770 and 1810, this date is very close to the "Golden Age of Piracy" that occurred between 1650-1730, (The pirates existed long before, and continued after that year, between those years would be known to the most famous pirates), in the chapter "Pups and the Pirate Treasure" is mentioned Captain Blackfur who was the most famous captain of the region, (which hid the fact of being a dog possibly to scare and be taken seriously), who had to plunder the city constantly because in his last will mentioned that he wanted to return the stolen treasure to the inhabitants of Adventure Bay who were stolen at first, maybe it was not so bad . The city had to be founded thanks to the discovery of gold in the mountains near the Bay (Jake's Montain), by groups of miners who ventured to these lands in search of luck, (in the chapter "Pups Save a Goldrush" you can see Uncle Otis looking for gold in the river, and in the chapter "Pups Go for the Gold" you can also see Uncle Otis finding gold in what looks like an abandoned mine and some old roads for mining cars, maybe they were abandoned recently that Uncle Otis had to work there in his youth), which could cause the new city to become rich, so it became the interest of pirates who sought wealth, this forced the inhabitants to seek some way to protect themselves , in the chapter "Pups and the Ghost Cabin" you can see Jake repairing an old cabin so that it can be used to host tourists, Jake mentions that it used to be a miner´s cabin, in this cabin you can find a private room, when Rubble was trapped, this room could serve the miners to hide and their gold in case the pirates came to the city to loot it. Maybe at that time there should have been some team that was dedicated to defend the city from pirates, maybe in a future chapter could show a flashback of those times, everything could happen. 3. The City of Adventure Bay in the Kingdom of Barkingburg: It is known that Adventure Bay is a city located somewhere on the Atlantic coast of North America, this was seen on a map showing the route the ship followed to reach South America in the chapter "Pups Save the Penguins". In the chapter "Mission PAW: Quest for the Crown" is shown for the first time the City of Barkingburg that would be the capital of a kingdom of the same name, in this capital the patrol would have a base to address the problems that arise in this important city. Before I did not understand why I opened a base in this distant kingdom, but I think this is explained in the recent chapter "Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save the Royal Kitties" since apparently the Mayor recognizes the importance of royalty for what this is about. I would deduce that Adventure Bay would be within the Kingdom of Barkingburg, although I still doubt this, it would also be understood that the Kingdom of Barkingburg could be a fictitious country in this world or it could be a fictitious Autonomous Kingdom within Canada since I believe that before I already hinted that it was happening in Canada to show a fauna that I think is from this country, (Correct me if I'm wrong), and taking into account that the toy company to which this series belongs and the animation studio are from Canada It would not be strange if they placed it in their country. (Note: They noticed that the Royal Kitties seem to be much more important than Sweetie, I think this is a sad thing considering that she wants to be taken into account and not treated as just a pet). 4. The Big Benji: In the chapter "Mission PAW: Quest for the Crown" when Chase arrives in the city passes in front of a clock tower that he identifies as the Big Benji, this could clearly pass simply as a reference to the famous Big Ben in London, but I think it could mean something more, there are several clock towers in the world that were inspired by the appearance of Big Ben, some were also donated by the British government itself as a symbol of friendship, what I think is that the Big Benji may mean that there is a historical link with the United Kingdom, maybe at some time in the past Barkingburg could be part of the Old British Empire, (Maybe I'm analyzing too much this but that's the fun). 5. The painting of the Queen: In the chapter "Mission PAW: Quest for the Crown" when Marshall stumbles over the armor you can see a painting, it shows a queen who wears the same crown they are looking for, so I deduce that she was the Queen of Barkingburg in the past, seeing the clothing she was wearing could place her in the 19th century, so I think she could have been queen at the time of the founding of Adventure Bay. Another thing, the queen was accompanied by a dog, and in the chapter "Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save the Royal Kitties" you can also see in the museum the painting of a different king also accompanied by another dog, it is interesting that the kings always have a companion dog, maybe you will see some interesting story related to this in the future. 6. Skye is from France: I think it's possible that Skye is French for several reasons, in the chapter "Pups Save the Turbots" where they know François in one part it seems that Skye likes François for the simple fact that he is French (Imagine what Skye would do if he saw Chase dressed and soft like a French), also in the chapter "Pups Save Friendship Day" someone asks what is said "friend" in French to what Skye responds with "ami", such once she knows French, also in the chapter "Pups Save an Ace" where we know Ace Sorencen we can notice that she and Skye are friends and they already knew each other, Ace's last name, "Sorencen" is of Danish origin and is used mainly in Europe, so I think she could be Danish or from some other country in Europe, so her air shows would take place mainly in this continent, I think it's possible that Ace had a presentation in France to the Skye attended, and there is They met and became friends. The interesting thing about this is that if it were true we would leave some questions like: How or why did Skye cross the Atlantic? and Why did you decide to stay in Adventure Bay? I can think of several answers to this last question. 7. Rubble was abandoned: In the chapter "Pups Get a Rubble" Rubble mentions that he likes hot baths with bubbles, I do not think a stray dog could enjoy something like that, so I think he could have an owner before which I leave it in the woods for some reason and Rubble simply wandered around the area until he found the patrol. 8. Rocky was a stray dog: I think this can be inferred from his fondness for garbage, since maybe he managed to survive by using well what he found in the trash, also by the fact that he does not like to bathe, maybe the fact that be a mixed race can support this theory too, but what I think would support more would be the cut that has in the left ear since it could apparently be caused by a fight with another dog. 9. Mr. Porter is of German origin: In the chapter "Pups Save a Surprise" you can see Mr. Porter dressed in a suit "Lederhosen" a costume typical of the Bavarian region in Germany. 10. The patrol is employed by the City Council: This could be the most obvious, this could be supported by the fact that Mayor Goodway is the only one who gave direct orders to the puppies in addition to Ryder, in the chapter "Pups Save a Basketball Game" the Mayor arrives at the base literally giving orders, also in the chapter "Pups Save the Woof and Roll Show" the Mayor gives an order to Chase that she tries to break after herself but Chase does not allow it because he says "Orders of the Mayor", in the chapter "Pups and the Pirate Treasure" the Mayor takes part of the credit for the discovery of the treasure when she did not make anything, and in the chapter "Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Baby Octopus" where presents the Sea Patrol for the first time it is mentioned that it was the Mayor's idea, this is interesting because it would explain where the resources that finance the patrol and its vehicles come from, maybe the Mayor assigns to Ryder the most of the city's budget since they are the ones who perform most of the public services, or we can simply say that Ryder is rich. 11. Captain Blackfur was part of the crew of Jack Scalawag before becoming Captain: For this I do not have much information so most will be speculation, in the chapter "Sea Patrol: Pirate Pups to the Rescue" is spoken for the first time Once Jack Scalawag, Tracker mentions that his grandfather told him stories about this pirate and also taught him the song that allowed to control the animals, this kind of legends are passed down from generation to generation, so I think that Tracker could have an ancestor pirate older than his grandfather, who belonged to the crew of this pirate, so he knew the song and had a map, also because of this I think Jack Scalawag could have a crew mainly composed of dogs, and possibly this crew belonged in addition to the ancestor of Tracker, the pirate who would be known as Captain Blackfur. 12. Sid Swashbuckle stole Arrby: In the chapters where they leave it can be noticed that Arrby does not seem to agree with the things that Sid does and he only obeys him to see him happy, for this I think it is unlikely that Arrby would join to Sid voluntarily, what I think is that Sid, being a Kleptomano, (it is very likely that Sid has this disorder), had to steal Arrby when he was too small to remember something, therefore the only thing that Arrby should to know in the present is that Sid "needs it". I also have to say that this was the last developed theory I had, but if I find something interesting in a previous or new chapter, I'll upload it here. James, I hope you continue making theories, I like your work, and I like that many give their contribution to this, it is nice to visit this page from time to time. Well, that's it, tell me what you think. What do you think makes more sense? Have you noticed interesting things too? I think there are still many hidden things that we can find. Thanks for reading.